


Perfect (ziam)

by tinyrawrty



Category: One Direction (Band), Zquad
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Zayn, Cunnilingus, Intersex, King Liam, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Mpreg, Pining Liam, Prince Zayn, Top Liam, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrawrty/pseuds/tinyrawrty
Summary: Zayn Malik-Payne is beautiful.





	Perfect (ziam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itisthesunnything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisthesunnything/gifts).



> Hi, I just want you all to go through the tags before reading because e are feelings, so many damn feelings, ans I'm actually an Indian so I definitely am going to get sinned for writing this, this is probably the best one shot I've ever written and I honestly am damn proud for writing, have a nice read! THIS IS FOR YOU, OLIVIA! I miss our times together so consider this as my apology, I have exams so we can catch up in April and May, I love you!
> 
> A/N: zayn is intersex in this, meaning he has a vagina and can bear babies in his cute lil tummy, liam is whipped for him, I swear.

 

Liam loved waking up to this beautiful face everyday, the gorgeous features of his mate make liam feel small, like he married the jewel of the deepest treasures and he's a mere iron piece next to him, rusted and old.

He's everything to liam, his husband means the world to him;

 

liam unconsciously tightens his arms around his tan body and kisses his baby glowing face.

 

He lays a hand on his mate's clothed chest, feeling the soft _thump, thump, thump_ of his delicate heart and trails a hand to his baby bump.

 

 

Did liam mention that his mate is pregnant?

 

 

Liam’s eyes watered dramatically because his mate has another living body inside him, his mate is giving life to that body while sharing his blood and flesh, sharing his strength, his heartbeat.

He lays a hand on the soft swell, feeling a little kick when he sobs out softly towards it. The baby knows him, his little lotus knows him very well, he was the one soothing her when his mate is exhausted, sleeping soundly with his swollen feet and chubby face.

 

“Hey there, little lotus” he coos softly, kissing where she kicked him and rains kisses over the swell while his tears drops wet through the thick garment his mate is wearing,

 

“You will be a gorgeous princess, I know that,” he says softly, pulling the gown up to see his mate's stretch-marked stomach, the swell right above his pretty navel, the treasure trail that liam used to leave bruises on.

 

“Your baba is one gorgeous man I have ever met in my life” he scooted a hand up to caress his mate's cheeks, swiping a thick thumb on those soft cheekbones and pinches out the soggy flesh of his bottom lip,

“You will have his honest and beautiful eyes,” he sits up properly, kneeling on the bed before his mate and his princess, right he belongs and kisses his mate's closed eyelids, all while laying a calloused hand on the bump,

“his pretty petal like lips-” he lands a soft kiss on his mate's lips, gently nipping at the bottom, kiss-bitten one,

“his delicate, pure heart” liam unuttons the gown to feel his bare chest, those pecs beefed up because of lactation and nipples pert.

He lays a hand on the soft flesh, feeling his heartbeat calm and collected, a constant reminder to liam that yes, he has his mate with him and he's never going to let him go, never ever going to let someone steal him away from the king.

 

He studied his mate's face, those features just beautiful and soft like his mother-in-law, her kindness shows off in him and liam hopes, liam fucking hopes that his daughter would be like his mate.

 

 

Did liam mention that his mate is also none other than the Prince of his enemy's kingdom?

 

 

Fortunately enough, liam had waged a war against the neighbouring kingdom because that's what soon-to-be-kings do right?

Him in a golden suit and his enemy's; all black, showing off some dark aura and atmosphere but liam learnt that they weren't as harmful as his father had mentioned them because he knew the King’s weakness;

 

none other than his biological, intersex son;

 

Zayn Malik.

 

God, Zayn malik had to be one precious gem.

 

Most of the people living in a remote area like his enemy's kingdom had rumors about the Prince being an intersex spreading like a fire in a forest.

Liam wasn't that much of a fool to directly wage his warriors, he had studied his enemy, known all of his powers and lands through _his_ people, all while acting like a mere stranger.

He's cliché, a very disgusting one too, so yes, maybe he did kill the prince's past lovers to never let them take him away.

He's ashamed of such rash behaviour but he will fight whoever says that it was not the right thing to do when he's got his mate in his arms.

 

 

Back to the time he had fought, he had the Prince preoccupied with other soldiers holding him hostage and maybe using him to win his enemy's kingdom, his father didn't need to know that.

The Prince was fucking rude to him in the beginning of their marriage though, refusing to meet him in the eye and spitting sarcastic comments whenever liam goes for a hunt, to check up on his people, the snarled

‘ _Liam stupid payne, asshole of a king is a fucking snatcher’_

maybe his mate was right, liam did snatch all his wealth, his lands and his people but that's what he is supposed to do, that's what his father had taught him with that ancient sword in his hands and major anger management issues.

 

He had stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his mate staring at him with mock disinterest and nonchalant eyes. He'd matched towards him, pushed his mate up against the pillar, slid a hand between his legs;

and by the time he was done with his mate, zayn was a sobbing mess, tear tracks on his cheeks and the curtains torn with the force of his fingers ripping through it, all while everyone was present, claiming his mate as his and forcing him to promise about never objecting the king.

He did not regret that he made a show, did not regret when zayn slapped him for forcing an orgasm out of him, did not regret when he made a show of wiping off the juices from his fingers, did not regret about humiliating his husband like that in public,

 

especially not when he's so fucking tempted to show his affections towards his mate, in front of everyone.

 

That was probably the only time liam was that rough with his mate, the only time they made love in public and locked away their emotions towards each other.

 

The moments where etheral to liam, the look on his mate's face is something that liam would never forget in his life ever, his furrowed eyebrows and flushed cheeks, those terrified eyes filling with tears and mouth slack in pleasure, head thrown back to bare his throat for liam to mark, legs pinned by liam’s thighs, his private parts only for liam’s eyes and his eyes only on liam.

 

 

Everything was perfect, them having some heated sex and fucking around with toys in his mate, spending every minute with his mate were incredible to liam, he loved every second,

_lived within the moment_

and he knew his mate enjoyed it as much as he did, even though everytime they do the dirty his mate has an expression of distaste, trying to control his moans and sobs but liam fucks them out of his lungs, forces the little noises out of his throat beautifully.

 

 

Of course not all stories are happy, their life wasn't a fairy tail to be so colourful with rainbows and sweet candies, heck some even have leprechauns.

Their story wasn't so perfect, liam knew that for a fact, they had constant fights which ended in bruises on each other bodies by hitting, roughly tackling and scratching at soft skin.

It wasn't fair to liam, Zayn was so good with his words, so good with his sweet, silver tongue curling around those sentences that cut through liam’s bones delicately, tear him inside out.

 

Maybe liam did deserve those for practically abducting the Prince from his kingdom.

 

Maybe liam did deserve those because he humiliated his husband in front of everyone.

 

Maybe liam deserved to be hated by zayn.

 

Maybe they're destined just for this.

 

 

+*

 

His fingers grip liam’s hair, pulling rough that sparks a dull pain in liam’s skull, his hips rolling in his mate's face.

His mate tastes sweet, just like the first time liam remembers, his honey dripping cunt slicks his inner folds, his hole clenching around liam’s tongue.

Liam can hear his mate's rough breathing, how hard he's trying to control those gorgeous moans and sobs of pleasure.

When the string of tension breaks it has his mate crying out louldy, his fingers tearing at the silk red sheets and his thighs squeeze together around liam’s head.

He cannot arch his back, the baby inside him might be deeply hurt because of that and zayn did not want any nasty scars on his baby.

He sobs at the kitten suckling of liam’s tongue on his wet lips, thumb scratching against gently against the nub of his wet dripping cunt sending a rippling shiver through his body.

The coil tightens in his belly, arousal pooling in his gut at the harsh sucking.

 

“Liam, fuck, oh god” the scream pours out of his mouth that he couldn't do anything about, he still disliked liam for teasing him under the table during dinner but everything flies out of the window when liam flicks his tongue around the slick folds, his thick finger pushing in zayn’s cunt, the digit squeezing between his squishy and bumpy walls,

liam’s name on zayn’s tongue as he comes beautifully.

He squeezes his thighs together, the bruises stinging that liam sucked on his soft skin, his cum squirting in liam’s face and hair, some dripping down the already messy red sheets,

“See” liam starts cockily, running a finger on his face to lick off the cum,

“I told you orgasms were good for a pregnant person, my lovely” he scoots up his mate's body, kissing his flushed cheeks and claiming his mouth feverishly.

Zayn tastes heavenly and thick on liam’s tongue, the sweet slick and something bitter on liam’s gums like he'd drowned a jug of beer before ripping open Zayn’s gown and plunged his tongue down Zayn’s dripping cunt.

Tongues mix in a tangle of dominance, liam’s curling smoothly against Zayn’s clever one, letting his mate taste himself and sealing their lips together to prove his point that only liam can make him like this, only his husband is allowed to taste zayn.

Zayn runs a hand through liam’s braided hair, the luscious brunette locks curled into a twisted mess by Zayn’s fingers, his own raven long hair unloops from the braids because of him throwing his head back constantly and sweat matted forehead sticking uncomfortably to his mate.

Neither of them mind, neither of them cared because behind their constant fights and snappy conversations there lies love for each other. The hot lusted love that drags the Prince and his king together.

“Does me being orgasmed do any good to the princess inside my womb?” zayn asks, playing with the deep brunette hair hanging down his mate's shoulders, the after glow of sex rippling through his skin.

His husband giggles against Zayn’s mouth, gingerly biting the bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth to savour the flesh in his own.

“It sure will” the king coos, sitting on his calves to pull those tan long legs around his waist and lets them rest there, the cool air firing through their window touches both of their heated bodies and Zayn’s sensitive cunt,

“Mother said ‘giving pleasure to your mate gives pleasure and comfort to the fetus too’”

 

 

“Mother-in-law is absolutely crazy, you do know that right?”

 

 

Liam frowned at the rude statement. His mother wasn't crazy, she was perfectly alright, except that she eats broccoli raw, everything is perfect with her.

His mother helped him through a lot and held their head high when his father wasn't on the throne to fulfill all their responsibilities.

She's the most generous and simple person he had even met in his life. His mother was someone that feeds zayn whatever he wanted and that still does not satisfy his pregnant mate.

Sure, she did caught them once having sex on the kitchen island but she wasn't crazy when she didn't interrupt them but actually advised about having more sex because orgasms are definitely good for health and burns unnecessary fat in the body.

 

Liam took that as an advantage and banged zayn in every room their castle owned, absolutely soaking in the fear and thrill of leaving seamen drops on the bed and forgetting to pick up their messy, discarded clothes afterwards.

 

That doesn't make him and his family crazy right?

 

Hmph, liam did not care.

 

His husband was as mental as he was in his own way, we all are. It's just that his family is more of a mysterious type, the only aggressive kingdom that was feared by the whole realm they lived in.

Liam liked the power, being the king of a whole planet was something that he wanted since his childhood, to rule the kingdom just the way his father did, to take care of his people and his beloved ones.

It's difficult, at least for liam to handle his people, to overcome their poverty, to actually feed them along with his husband tagging along everywhere.

His husband can be very clingy, if liam’s being fucking honest. A clingy husband who's pregnant and damn beautiful, to have him always hot on liam’s tail and have him breathing lust down liam’s back is something that liam still has not overcomed, yet, period.

He loved him nonetheless, Zayn Malik had to be one of the most beautiful things that happened to the king.

Liam swore his heart ripped from his chest when his eyes had gazed at the gorgeous prince riding his horse; distributing clothes and food to his people.

“My mother is not crazy, love” liam says softly, dragging a rough thumb on the flushed cheekbones and kisses his husband's forehead, wrinkling his nose at the slight salty taste of sweat,

“She always looks out for our good and the baby inside” maybe saying that isn't as convincing as liam thinks it is.

“Whatever you say,” zayn scoffs, ruffling a hand through those silky brunette locks of his husband, eyes twinkling when he feels a tiny kick from their princess,

“but there better not be bad consequences” he threatens with a slight tug at the scalp, pushing his husband off to breathe a little cool air, taking deep breathes to calm the flush on his body.

“There won't be any bad consequences, sweetheart”

 

+*

 

“Have you thought of giving a name to her, sweetie?” his mother asks sweetly, serving a piece of meat into his plate knowing how much liam liked lamb.

She has always been like this, pampering him since childhood, giving everything he wanted and that also might include abducting Zayn Malik from his family and his people.

“Yes, mother-in-law” zayn answers immediately, smiling as he feels liam’s warm fingers intertwining his,

“We have decided what our princess’s name will be” he stabs a fork into his meat, squeezing liam’s hand with a look of love in his eyes as he gazed at his husband.

“She's going to be named after Zayn’s mother” liam says proudly, “who cared and respected us, who brought ease between our two kingdoms” he takes a deep breath, raining the glass of wine to take a sip and clear his throat,

“She's going to be Mahida” he waits patiently for their reaction.

It's a precious name, zayn chose it, of course, liam wouldn't allow anyone else to name their child expect for her rightful mother and the man who carried her for 9 months.

Mahida, liam liked how it rolled of off his tongue smoothly, the literal meaning to her name was how she brought ease between the couple and his peaceful they became at the arrival of their beloved daughter.

She's precious to liam, she's just everything that liam imagined.

His mother hums, sipping some of her wine; mother satisfied? check. He eyes his father staring at Zayn’s bump with disinterested eyes and blank face, one good eye twitching when rubs it gently with caressing fingers and kisses his husband's forehead.

His father always hated how zayn managed to snatch his son away and made him his dog. He hated their child even more, unlike his mother, he always opposed anything related to zayn or their child, father satisfied? Liam is going to make him.

“Mahida” his mother tries the name and the huming of an unfamiliar tune grows louder, the smile never leaving her face. Liam has always liked her, she's supportive of everything he does, supportive of everything they do together, supportive of a male giving birth to a girl child,

“Her name sounds beautiful, darling” she pats their intertwined hands on the table beside their plates.

“It does” his father joins in, giving them a smile. It does look like from heart but liam doesn't know what to believe, although his father was the one that brought him up to this level and maybe liam thinks it's time for him to give his father a chance to let them love him. Liam’s face lits up, all of them lifts their glasses to make a toast on the occasion.

  


He watches from the door frame as his husband admires the bump in the full length mirror, his soft and gentle hands running along the bare skin, completely naked body glowing and beefed up a little.

His nipples are swollen, the curve of his pec plumping with a little muscle and liam feels his mouth water at the glory of a person he is, he remembers those bites on his neck and collarbones, when he was wilding out this morning, too horny to not let himself drown in the sweetness of his husband.

It's liam’s fault that his skin is somewhat bruised but it's just how zayn liked it, to admire those marks and liam definitely knew that it makes his pregnant mate feel marked and claimed, that belongs to someone.

“You are such a beautiful creature, my love” he rasps out, removing his armour and throwing it on the floor with eyes that scream love towards his mate.

Liam doesn't know how he got this lucky to have a gorgeous mate like Zayn damn Malik but he sure as hell knew he was going to cherish every moment he spends with his husband.

His mate is ethereal, liam thinks, his flawless body glowing and his delicate heart, eyes that melt mountains and stones.

“Is this you, or the other one speaking?” zayn turns around, protective hand on the bump. It's not that he fears liam nearing his baby, he's usually very possessive over the child in his womb, it comes out naturally, well, that was what zayn had said when liam asked why did he constantly touch the fetus in him.

It's a rush of emotion to zayn, to always be conscious that there's a living being inside him and he has to be extra careful about it.

“The other one?” liam echoes, wrapping a large hand around his small waist and leans down to nuzzle in the soft valley of his mate's neck, teeth slightly grazing the deep purple mark he'd sucked earlier,

“Who is the other me?” he soothes circles into his mate's back, feeling those soft fingers intertwine with his right hand.

Their fingers lay gently on his bump, a groan licking Zayn’s tongue at the kick. Mahida recognises her father, his touches always careful and how they feel cool against Zayn’s heated bump, the thumb that rubs right at the curve and around his belly button where zayn is _very, very_ sensitive.

“The one that intends to fuck his pregnant mate” zayn says laughing into his husband's skin, the rumble of liam’s bare chest tickles his chin gently.

“ _making love_ , darling” liam corrects, his eyebrows furrow at the vulgarity of Zayn’s words, they don't fuck, they make love and liam’s sure he did say that to zayn almost countless times but his mate always sees it like a worthless fuck while to the king it's heaven, the heaven that he plans to die later,

“there is not other me, gorgeous, I am only one person”

Zayn huffs against the king’s pert nipples, the hair on his chest brushes against Zayn’s bearded jaw, his nose twitching at the wrinkle of sweat,

“A bath is necessary for you” zayn pushes him away gently, pointing to the large tub in their enormous bathroom,

“Your body reeks of sweat and blood, you do know how I feel about blood right?”

“Makes you nauseous and vomit” liam recites, tugging off his pants and kisses Zayn’s lips before tugging the rest of his clothes.

The king smirks at the way his husband's eyes rake down his body, he's well built, the consequences of spending so much time fighting and exercising has done so much to liam, at least his body has to be the thing that attracted the raven Prince towards him.

They're both naked, liam’s totally aware of it, he could just extend his hand between those pretty honey dripping petals and plunge two fingers in smoothly.

It's his husband that kisses first and liam makes a surprised noise, wrapping a careful hand around to waist to pull him closer gently, slotting a hand at the back of his head to tilt his head better, quick nipping against his thick bottom lip makes zayn moan.

His soft tan fingers are quick to wrap against liam’s hardening cock, liam’s own dip beneath his navel to touch his heated cunt, honey dripping down his thick thighs just like liam anticipated.

 

 

Maybe it's just the lust speaking or love, none of them cared, as long as they had a piece from each other to hide forever, to cherish that piece thoroughout their lives and keep it in their hearts eternally.

Love was the strongest bond in their lives and even though the both of them hated to admit how much they loved each other, love has to be the only thing that drew them together in the first place.

It's somewhere hidden beneath their egos and growling snarls, that pure love reserved only for each other.

 

“Fuck, do you want to start everything again?” zayn asks against liam’s tongue, his thumb working urgently over the flushed and hot head of his cock, his own cunt throbbing at liam’s teasing fingertips just nearing where he needed them the most, “tell me, liam”

“now who is the one begging to be fucked?” liam chuckles softly against his husband's mouth, his fingers spreading the slick around his clean shaved cunt that slick his digits, always tempted to lick them clean, so liam does.

His husband taste heavenly and sweet like the red wine they had sipped earlier that had liam moaning around them.

It's filthy, to force his husband into looking at something that's so inappropriate, to have the raven prince's jaw drop at the way liam devours the juices off of his fingers and makes a show of cleaning each of them.

Liam feels zayn tighten his fingers at the base of his cock where a nest of dark hair sits that glisten at the drop of precum dribbling down the slit and onto his balls.

It's fun, dangerously fun because zayn has liam’s whole life whirling around his pinky and liam has nothing to do with it than to be puppeted by his husband.

 

He loved it way too much.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this, as I told you before this is the first fic I'm proud of and kudos, comments are appreciated, hmu in the comment box! - disha. or on twt [here](https://twitter.com/tinyrawrty)


End file.
